Sectumsempra
by Hermi4851
Summary: Harry est enfin puni de façon appropriée par Rogue pour avoir lancé un Sectumsempra sur Malefoy. /!\ Fessée - Spanking


Comme je suis en vacances, j'en profite pour écrire. Vous l'avez voulue, vous l'avez! Sûrement la seule Rogue/Harry que j'écrirai, parce qu'il y en a déjà tellement…

Je vous conseille de relire le passage du livre dont je me suis inspirée avant de lire ma fic (chapitre 24, pg 574-580). J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une des erreurs les plus graves de Harry, et il va enfin payer! Niark niark… Non, sans rigoler, je trouve que j'ai été dure, mais c'est qu'il le méritait quand même!

* * *

**Sectumsempra**

(…)

- Vous savez ce que je pense, Potter? poursuivit Rogue à voix très basse. Je pense que vous êtes un menteur, un tricheur et que vous méritez d'être sévèrement puni. Qu'en dites-vous, Potter?

- Je… Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit Harry qui refusait toujours de regarder Rogue en face.

- He bien, nous verrons quels seront vos sentiments à l'issue de notre discussion, fit Rogue en s'asseyant sur le divan, seul élément confortable parmi la sobriété de son bureau. Approchez.

Harry entendit la clé de la porte tourner dans sa serrure et ressentit un flot de panique couler en lui. Qu'allait lui faire Rogue? Le suspendre au plafond par les chevilles, comme il y a cinquante ans? Ou bien lui lancer un Sectumsempra pour lui faire sentir ce qu'avait éprouvé Malefoy? Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais demanda d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée:

- Pour-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

- Si vous tenez à le savoir, Potter, je vais vous le dire. Je vais vous fesser comme le gamin arrogant et indiscipliné que vous êtes!

- Quoi?! Non, vous n'avez pas le droit!

- Il me semble que j'ai le droit de punir mes étudiants. Vu la gravité de vos actes, je suppose que je devrais vous amener devant le directeur, qui n'aurait d'autre choix que de vous renvoyer, mais si nous pouvons trouver un arrangement à l'amiable, ce sera d'autant mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Rogue l'avait coincé. C'était ou bien être renvoyé, ou bien se soumettre à ce châtiment infantile. Harry ferma les yeux. Ça ne pouvait être pire…

- Potter, je crois que vous ne saisissez pas tout le sérieux de la situation. Vous avez lancé un sort totalement inconnu sur un élève qui a failli en MOURIR! Ni vous ni moi ne voudrions que ces faits se reproduisent, nous allons donc tout mettre en œuvre pour que ceci n'arrive plus. Pour la dernière fois, je vous ordonne d'approcher!

En même temps que les paroles de Rogue le pénétraient, il revoyait Malefoy s'effondrer, le sang gicler, il entendait les cris de son ennemi et de Mimi Geignarde, alors qu'il restait là, impuissant. Il le regrettait. Bien évidemment qu'il le regrettait. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à se laisser fesser par son professeur détesté. A moitié contre son gré, il avança pourtant lentement vers Rogue, qui le fixait d'un air sévère. Il crut discerner un léger sourire sadique sur la bouche de Rogue, mais il baissa rapidement les yeux devant le regard perçant de celui-ci.

- Penchez-vous sur mes genoux.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. C'était trop! Il ne pouvait pas… Il resta là, indécis, tentant de rassembler son courage.

- Fort bien! s'écria Rogue qui commençait à s'impatienter, agrippant son poignet et le faisant basculer sur ses cuisses. Mais votre désobéissance vous en coûtera!

Le nez de Harry frôla le tapis alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son équilibre. Ses joues étaient en feu et il venait à peine de réaliser toute l'horreur de sa position (au sens propre et figuré). Rogue allait le fesser comme un vilain petit garçon! Jamais plus il ne pourrait fréquenter le cours de défense contre les forces du mal après ça. D'autant plus que Rogue, pour le tourmenter, allait sûrement tout raconter à ses chers Serpentards…

Il émit une espèce de gémissement aspiré lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon et son sous-vêtement retroussés jusqu'à ses chevilles grâce à un sort informulé de Rogue.

La main de Rogue s'abattit alors avec force sur son derrière dénudé et Harry glapit. Il n'avait jamais été fessé de sa vie. L'oncle Vernon l'avait bien déjà giflé ou frappé derrière la tête, mais il ne souciait pas assez de lui pour lui donner une véritable fessée. Au moins, quand il l'enfermait dans son placard, ils ne "l'avaient plus dans les pattes", comme il disait.

Une multitude de claques suivirent la première, n'oubliant aucune partie de son postérieur, se concentrant sur le bas charnu de ses fesses. Pendant quelques minutes, cela continua ainsi, Harry se battant pour retenir ses gémissements, priant pour que cela s'arrête. Rogue devait sûrement avoir mal à la main, à présent!

- Pourquoi recevez-vous cette fessée, Potter?

La voix de Rogue rompit le monotone bruit sec des claques. Quelle question! Comme s'il ne le savait lui-même!

Deux claques, légèrement plus fortes que les autres et bien placées sur le haut de ses cuisses, l'encouragèrent à répondre:

- Parce que j'ai blessé Malefoy! Hmpf!

- Non. Réessayez donc.

Harry se creusa les méninges, mais ne parvint pas très profondément. Le douleur croissante dans son derrière, la honte de sa position et de ce qu'il avait fait, le sang palpitant à ses tempes, tout cela lui tournait la tête et il était perdu.

- Je.. Je ne peux pas réfléchir comme ça!

- Comme c'est dommage, parce que vous allez y rester un moment, comme ça !

- Aoooooow! fut tout ce que Harry put dire.

- J'attends toujours une réponse, Potter.

- Parce que… Parce que…

Harry fut saisi d'effroi lorsqu'il sentit une larme couler lentement sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas pleurer! Pas devant Rogue!

- Hé bien?

- P-Parce que…

Les paroles de Rogue lui revinrent enfin à l'esprit:

- Parce que j-j'ai lancé un-un sort que je - OW- ne c-connaissais pas!

- Vous voyez, quand vous le voulez, fit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique qui laissait imaginer son sourire satisfait. A cause de votre immaturité, de votre irresponsabilité, un élève a failli être tué! Aucun sorcier digne de ce nom ne lancerait un sort dont il ne connaît pas les effets. Vous n'avez échappé au renvoi pur et simple que grâce à un fantôme hystérique!

Les cris de Mimi Geignarde remplirent à nouveau sa tête. Au meurtre! Meurtre dans les toilettes! Mais peut-être être renvoyé aurait été préférable. Au moins, il ne serait pas en train de sangloter sur les genoux de Rogue…

- J-je suis désolééééé!

Venait-il vraiment de s'excuser auprès de Rogue? Bah, il était prêt à tout pour qu'il arrête, pour ne plus sentir cette affreuse douleur…

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, fit Rogue d'une voix qui ne permettait pas de déterminer s'il ironisait ou le pensait réellement.

- S'il vous plaît, m-monsieur! A…Arrêtez! parvint à formuler Harry entre ses larmes.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait s'asseoir! Jamais plus il ne pourrait lever les yeux vers Rogue!

- J'arrêterai quand je jugerai que vous avez appris votre leçon, Potter, pas avant.

Harry aurait voulu continuer à supplier Rogue, mais ses sanglots se faisaient trop forts, il ne pouvait plus rien articuler. A bout, il se contenta de s'abandonner en travers des genoux de son professeur de potions, et de pleurer. Pleurer pour la douleur, pour la honte, pour la vérité que contenait les paroles de Rogue, et surtout pour la douleur.

Rogue s'arrêta et Harry, entre deux sanglots, soupira d'aise. C'était fini, ce cauchemar était fini.

- Nous n'avons pas encore tout à fait terminé, Potter, dit Rogue sans pitié.

- N… N-Noon! S-S-S'il vous plaît!

- Ceci est pour votre manque de coopération de tantôt.

Manque de coopération? Il en avait de bonnes, celui-là!

Dix fortes claques s'écrasèrent sur le bas de ses fesses et Harry se remit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Plus rien ne comptait sinon la douleur brûlante de ses fesses. Tout ce qu'il voulait était pleurer et s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là pleurer. Quand il réussit à se calmer, il sentit ses vêtements se remettre en place et il fut remis sur ses pieds. Il garda la tête baissée. Rogue devait savourer ce moment.

- Allez mettre votre nez dans le coin et pensez à quel point votre comportement a été inacceptable.

Harry obéit instantanément, complètement dompté. La honte refaisait surface à présent, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il y fit à peine attention. Son derrière le brûlait mais il supposait que se le frotter aurait été une mauvaise idée avec un Rogue aux aguets. Pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, il fixa donc un coin de la pièce, sans autre distraction que le bruit des pages du livre que Rogue lisait tournant de temps en temps.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Potter.

Harry s'empressa de quitter la pièce sans mot dire avant que Rogue ne change d'avis.

Il pouvait remercier ce fichu prince! Après tout, tout cela était de sa faute! Si Harry savait qui était ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il lui en ferait voir!

Oui, si seulement il savait…


End file.
